


Dance With Me

by Stilinskis (MollyHime)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jeep Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyHime/pseuds/Stilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How mad do you think Stiles will be when he finds out we got laid in his jeep before him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this is super old. I literally wrote it like the night season 4 aired, but it never made the jump from tumblr to AO3.  
> Originally posted @imaginemalira on tumblr, find me @leylining

"Dance with me dumbass."

Kira doesn’t know how to dance, she really doesn’t know how to dance, but oh, Malia is pulling her closer and they’re grinding together and Kira can feel heat pooling in her stomach. She throws an arm over Malia’s shoulder, pulling her in closer. She swears she can feel Malia’s heart beating just as frantically as hers.

She’s not sure how it happens, but her back hits a wall, and Malia’s leg is slipping between her thighs, and she can’t help but grind against it, a small whimper escaping her. She’s sure it’s loud enough in here that Malia can’t hear, but when she sees the smirk and electric blue eyes watching her, she knows she’s wrong.

"Malia," she gasps, rocking their bodies together. And then their mouths are meeting and it’s not sweet like Scott’s. It’s rough and bruising. Their teeth clack, and Malia nips at her lips hard enough she tastes blood, but she’s moaning into it. One arm wraps tighter around Malia’s neck, the other drops, groping her ass, trying to remove any space left between them.

Malia tugs at her hair, pulls away from her mouth, pulling her head back, opening the expanse of tan skin for her to kiss and suck and bite. Kira whines high in her throat, feeling dizzy with desire, grinding down on Malia’s thigh. She knows there’s going to be hickeys everywhere when they separate, but she doesn’t care, as long as Malia never stops.

But she does stop, and Kira whimpers, surging to kiss her again. Malia kisses her hard, before pulling away to whisper in her ear. “Stiles jeep is right outside, you wanna?” And Kira is nodding frantically. And if Malia laughs at her as she stumbles after her, well she can’t find it in her to care.

The jeep is unlocked, and Malia is shoving her into the backseat, pawing at her clothes. It takes several, incredibly unsexy minutes and several near elbows to the eye before they’re both naked. Kira is blushing because she’s never done this, and no one has ever seen her naked, but Malia is kissing her again and her self-consciousness is rapidly disappearing.

Malia is kissing her way down Kira’s neck again, nipping at her collarbones, kissing the little pains away. “This is okay right?” she asks, hot breath ghosting over Kira’s chest, she can feel her nipples hardening.

"Yeah, yeah absolutely," Kira breathes, out of breath, body flushed.

Malia flicks her tongue over a nipple, caresses the other between two fingers. “If you want me to stop just let me know.” And then she’s sucking and kneading and nibbling and Kira wants to cry it feels so good. Her hips try to buck but they’re held firm by the solidness of Malia’s body.

Malia trails kisses down her stomach, leaves a few more hickeys on her hipbones, and kisses and nips down her thighs. She pauses and looks up at Kira and the breathy “please” is all the motivation she needs before she’s licking at Kira’s clit.

Kira reacts like a live wire, hips jerking and a loud moan escaping her lips. Malia laughs and pins her hips down, sucking the little nub back into her mouth. Kira fists her hands in Malia’s hair, trying and failing not to tug as she jerks as much as she can, trying to get even more of this amazing feeling. And she whimpers when Malia licks into her folds, pressing a finger into her.

"Malia, please, please I need more." And Malia can’t resist that, she lets a second finger slip in, gently scissors as she sucks Kira’s clit once more. Kira’s muscles are tensing, and she’s breathing fast and heavy, tugging hard on Malia’s hair. She’s close, and Malia keeps going, mouth and fingers following a steady beat until Kira comes with a yell, thighs clamping down on either side of her head. She fucks her through it, kisses and sucks until Kira whimpers, over sensitive.

She sits up, sucks the fingers she’d had in Kira into her mouth before wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She grins down at Kira, whose face is a bright pink. Whether it’s from exertion or embarrassment, Malia isn’t sure. But it’s cute. She kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

"I don’t know what I’m doing but god I wanna do that to you too," Kira is breathless, but the excitement in her voice is contagious and Malia grins.

"Scoot down a little," she tells Kira, and when she does, she straddles her face. "You okay like this?"

"Yeah, come here." Kira wraps an arm around Malia’s waist and pulls her down, tongue flicking experimentally. Malia moans and that’s a good sign. She presses kisses and licks across her clit and between her folds. It’s gentler than Malia had been, but no less hot. Malia is moaning, loud and wild. She braces herself against the window with one hand, the one other pinching and tugging at one of her nipples. She grinds against Kira’s face, and Kira gets the message, speeding up, sucking at her clit.

When Kira slips a finger in, thrusting, Malia nearly loses her balance, and she’s nearly crying with how good it feels, and the sloppy noises from below are pushing her closer. “Malia I’m gonna,” she whimpers. And when Kira flicks her tongue the right way, a scream rips itself out of her throat and she can feel tears streaming out of her eyes as Kira still and lets her grind down, ride out her orgasm. She takes a moment to breathe before she climbs off, hunched over in the jeep.

Kira sits, up, and tugs Malia so she’s straddling her lap and kisses her, softer, almost chaste. Malia lets her forehead rest against Kira’s for several moments before sitting back up. “We should probably get dressed and go find the others,” Kira suggests.

"How mad do you think Stiles will be when he finds out we got laid in his jeep before him?"


End file.
